Making myself older for you
by Cezizzle
Summary: A fairy casts a spell on Young!England to make him older in order to impress France, who is, what you could say, one of the 'cool teenagers' of the village. Arthur also has a crush on Francis at that time. UKFr porn. PWP, pretty much. Yes, UKFr, as Arthur tops. It's a sick thing I wrote at 2 am, don't judge.


A/N: Saw this promt for hetalia kinky meme: Young Arthur tries to impress Francis and makes a spell of becoming older; UKFr.

It was a simple day in the small village where a certain Arthur Kirkland lived. Arthur was a child, barely ten years old and he always played alone. Kids always called him a 'wizard' or 'the evil' and didn't approach him. Arthur didn't care; he preffer spending the time by himself and his fairies.

Arthur lifted his head, stopping his talk with one of his fairies, Bella, to allow his eyes to fall on a group of teenagers, laughing and yelling in happiness. The child recognised his friend -probably his only one, actually-, Francis Bonnefoy, the sixteen years old son of a baker in the village. Francis took great care of Arthur when they were younger, but as time passed, the French boy became interested in people of his age and started to neglect his old friend.

To make matters worse, Arthur had a crush on Francis too. Yes, he was only ten, but he was rather mature and always got nervous around the French boy. Sometimes, Arthur wished to be a big boy just like Francis! He looked like having so much fun...

"Bella...I want to be a big boy." Arthur murmured, looking at his fairy. The delicate girl stroked Arthur's cheek with her wings, making Arthur break into a fit of giggles.

"Well, I could help you somehow, Artie. But I'm not sure if you'll be able to return to your real age." she whispered with a giggle, to which Arthur nodded eagerly. "Anything, please!" She smiled and nodded, pulling Arthur by his ear to lead him inside the house.

Arthur followed suit and once inside, the fairy laid on his head. "I will make a spell on you! Are you scared?" Arthur shook his head no. "Alright, then..." The fairy whispered a few things in her language before kissing Arthur's head.

Sneezing as fog gathered around him, Arthur closed his eyes. When he opened them, he had to grab on the wall to steady himself. He looked around and noticed...he was taller! His legs were long and he was probably as tall as Francis now.

He ran a hand through his hair, noticing it was longer and very messy. Arthur blinked and sat up, looking into a mirror.

Waaah.

"You are quite handsome like a teen, Arthur." The fairy commented, resting on the blond's shoulder. He nodded quietly, gulping. Yes, he indeed looked handsome. Smirking, he ran to the closet and pulled out some of his big brother's clothes. His brother was also the guy Francis was spending most of his time with.

With a loud shout of victory, Arthur pated the fairy gentle on the head before sprinting out, looking for Francis. He was going to impress Francis with his maturity and make him fall in love!

Francis' group has currenly split off, each going to their respective houses. Francis began walking home with Alistair, Arthur's older brother. Alistair was a tall, red-headed teen, that seemed serious. Francis knew better; he was a sweetheart. He had a long-time crush on the red-head, but Francis pushed it away since he noticed the looks Alistair was giving a certain Norwegian boy. They remianed friends, anyway.

They had been walking back home for a while now and they said their goodbye when they stopped in front of Allistair's home. Francis mind wandered to Arthur...and his cute face when he laughed and ate his pastries. Ah, how he loved to play with Arthur again. But that boy always seemed to be in his own world and Francis had many things to do.

As he was leaving, Francis felt a strong hand grip his arm and he yelped, trying to break free. Too bad, a hand was placed over his mouth and the French boy was dragged down a path that led to the forest. Francis jerked, muffled moans coming out of his covered mouth. Damn, no. This couldn't be it. Was he going to be killed?

His captor seemed to stop walking at a moment, when they were already deep enough in the forest and he let go of Francis. Francis jerked away and looked at him with wide, teary eyes, before he blinked them as he seemed to...recognise the person.

"A...Arthur...?" he asked in a soft whisper. The captor nodded, smiling widely as he walked closer to Francis. Francis took a step back in fear.

"Yes! Look, Francis, I'm a big boy now! Just like how you wanted~" Arthur said brightly, taking more steaps ahead. Francis continued to back away.

"H-How...You were tiny!" "Oh, it's a secret."

As Arthur continued to take steps forwards, Francis backed away until his back touched a tree. He was frightened- How could Arthur turn into a boy his age? Arthur seemed to be sad.

"Francis, are you afraid of me?" he asked, earning a shaky nod. "Don't be. I just wanted to be of your age, because I like you. In the like-like way." Arthur said softly, lifting his hands to touch Francis' cheeks,

The French boy blushed, gazing into Arthur's piercing emerald eyes. he needed to admit, Arthur was the hottest man he had ever met. But he lowered his gaze. "Y-You...love me?" he asked timidly. Arthur nodded with a wide smile and tilted Francis' chin back up. "Yes. I love you. I mean it." he whispered before he pressed his lips to Francis.

Arthur didn't know why he kissed Francis- Maybe his maturity frew because of the change. Anyway, from the moment their lips met, Francis' eyes went wide and his heart would beat nervously in his chest. He soon started kissing back, wrapping his arms loosely around the Brit's neck. Damn, this Arthur had a very addictive flavour...Francis couldn't get enough of it.

Arthur's tongue poked at Francis' lips, the feminine blond gladly parting his lips as an invitation for the Brit's wet muscle. He tried fighting it back with his own tongue, but Arthur won the battle in the end, making Francis to be submissive to him. He propped Francis' arms over his hands together as his tongue rummaged inside other's mouth, exploring curiously.

Then, when the need of air came, they pulled away, both panting lightly. Francis smiled sweetly to Arthur. "I love you too. You...were a child, though." Arthur chuckled at this, his only reply being, "I'm not in this moment."

Then they started a new kiss, a more heated and passionate one as Arthur's hands traveled down Francis' slim waist, to rest on his hips. Francis pressed more against the other and Arhur took it as an invitation to pull down the Frenchman's blouse, it falling on the ground. Francis released his hands and moved them to start working on Arthur's blouse buttons, sliding the cloth down his now broad shoulders.

It all seemed like hours, but actually there were just minutes. Minutes of intense kissing and sharing of feelings, clothes being discarded to the ground with each minute until they were both standing naked in front of the other, pressed tightly together. Francis and his smooth, milky skin, Arthur with his sensible, soft one.

They both touched each other experimentally, Francis slender fingers running up and down Arthur's chest and torse, feeling at the surprisingly existent biceps and Arthur's lips caressing at the skin of the Frenchman's neck. He kissed on it gently, before he choosed a path of skin he wanted to claim. With that thought, he started to suck on it, making Francis shudder and moan lowly. His lips left the skin with a small 'pop', a dark, red mark visible on the milky skin.

Francis sighed softly as Arthur's lips started licking and kissing down his chest, the lips wrapping one of his pert nipples and sucking on it. "Ah!" Francis gasped, throwing his head back and lacing his fingers in Arthur's hair. God, that felt good. That felt very good.

After a while, Francis gently pushed Arthur's head away, panting lightly. "M-My turn to...please you." he said softly and kneeled down, face in face with Arthur's arousal. Damn, he was barely sixteen and was going to suck off his childhood friend in a forest. Usual day for Francis Bonnefoy.

He shyly leaned in and wrapped his pink lips around the head, making Arthur let out a low groan. Encouraged by the reaction, Francis held on the shaft, sliding his lips lower, where he started to suck gently and swirl his tongue around.

Arthur was slowly becoming a moaning mess, his hand resting in Francis' long, soft locks and pushing his head up and down. Francis complied to the pushed, each time taking more of the cock in his mouth until he was deep-throating Arthur, much to his own surprise. His head bobbed up and down vigurously, Arthur shivering at the vibrations being sent through his body by Francis' humming.

"Fraan...That's enough." Arthur quietly spoke and Francis pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting his naughty lips and Arthur's erection. Arthur pushed him by his shoulders onto the grass and straddled him.

"I really want to do this with you...So, please tell if anything hurts." the Brit requested, earning a nervous smile from the lovely French that was laying on the grass so...tempting.

Arthur sucked on his own fingers before he soread Francis' legs. He propped his wet fingers at the puckered virgin hole and slowly eased his middle inside. Francis jerked in pain, tears forming in his eyes. "Aie! Artie, i-it hurts..." he whined.

Arthur kissed his cheek in apology as a second finger was added. Once again, Francis twitchen in pain and arched his chest, not questions about how Arthur, the sweet child he used to feed, knew about such things? He was intrerrupted by the fingers curling inside him and he let out a pained moan. Arthur repeated the action, this time earning a more pleasurable whine from the French. The pain was slowly disappearing...

After a while, Arthur added a third finger and started pumping them in and out, Francis gasping and moaning underneath him. "Aaarthur...Enough of it" he begged with another gasp. He just wanted this beautiful man in him, even if he was giving his virginity to a very good friend.

The other nodded and pulled his fingers out, licking them slowly. He moved Francis' legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at his entrance. Francis gulped and when he felt Arthur enter him, he gasped, bringing his hands to dig his nails in Arthur's shoulder. Arthur hissed but continued to ease himself in until he entered his French lover fully. Francis waited for a few moments to adjust, whimpering softly before he whispered in Arthur's ear a soft 'move'.

Arthur did as told and he placed his hands on Francis' hips. He pulled out of him enough so only his tip was inside before thrusting back inside the Frenchman. Francis' body jerked and he whined, earning gentle kissed on his face and lips from his lover. He laced his arms around the younger's neck, pulling him closer as Arthur's movements increased, setting up a pace.

They soon started moaning loudly, Arthur pushing in and out faster and harder, wanting to drive his French over the edge. Francis was by now moaning in pure pleasure, pushing back against Arthur. "Arthur..."

"Ah!" Francis' eyes suddenly went wide and he dug his nails in Arthur's back, making him hiss. "T-There!" he whispered, confusing Arthur. He complied though, starting to abuse of the same spot over and over again, each time Francis letting out gasps or load moans of pure bliss.

It wasn't long until Arthur felt a weird feeling of warmth in his stomach and he looked at Francis frightened. "Francis, I'm feeling hotter and hotter..." he told him. Francis looked at his loved, confused for a second before smiling softly through pants. "Me too...Just let go." he whiospered and leaned in to liplock their lips.

As Arthur's thrusting became erratic by now, Francis broke the kiss to gasp loudly as his cock twitched, his seed soon spilling over his and Arthur's bodies. The walls clenched around Arthur, forcing him to come as well after a few more thrusts, but inside of Francis.

He pulled out, letting his lover lay on the grass tiredly. They both caught their breaths and cuddled together, wrapped in Francis' blouse as they looked up at the trees and the small parts of sky that could have been seen.

"Arthur...Will you come back to normal?" Francis asked at a moment, his head rested on Arthur's chest.

"Bella, my fairy, said no." Arthur answered with a small sigh. Francis didn't understand who bella was before all made a sense- Oh.

"Well...I loved you as a child, anyway. But I don't mind you like this either." Francis said with a smug grin, before both of them fell into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: WOOW THIS WAS SHIT IM SORRY 


End file.
